<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【日向×Smoky】问题 by woodyhinoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475122">【日向×Smoky】问题</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo'>woodyhinoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies), HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【日向×Smoky】问题</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>日向纪久深呼吸了二十八次，总算把一万句脏话压在了喉咙里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但他一张嘴：“我他妈-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>明显没成功。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>起初他歪在榻榻米上睡得好好的，昨晚去山王的祭典玩得倒是不错。他心情一好，吩咐加藤拿出好几瓶珍藏颇久的美酒，和其他几个街区的领头干部一杯接着一杯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>想当然，那条蛇两杯就醉了，揪着Rocky“玩”缚身术，大和阿登躲得远远的；鬼邪的臭屁小孩酒品也实在不行；Takeshi红着张脸，表面一本正经实则傻不拉叽地开始侃侃而谈教育问题。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>妈的，就没有一个人能喝的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky这下愈发过分了，集会连面都不露一个，次次让小黄毛小红毛当代表，躲无名街里过他的清静隐居日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向只想“呸”他一声，不知道有多少人以为他已经死了呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>九龙也打败了，仇了报了，夜夜笙歌不好吗？一醉方休不好吗？给个好脸色跟他谈恋爱不好吗？整天就会拉着脸一副欠他几百万的样子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>给你钱又不要，还骂我不要脸没原则。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向委屈。然而他对Smoky哪里有什么办法，他只会在宗堂一蹲，抽着烟承认他上辈子就是欠Smoky的。哪怕是气势汹汹冲过去找Smoky也就是一拳打上棉花。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>喝完坐车头吹醒酒风，路过无名街的时候日向还远远瞅到工厂楼顶上一小人点儿。想来那肯定是Smoky，日向觉得自己可真欠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以生了生闷气，没理会Smoky而扭头回了达磨。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向纪久哪里能想得到，在闭上眼睛后十来个小时再次醒来时，他的身体发生了天大变化。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他翘着呆毛，明显已不是个成年人的模样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是不动，他的手臂短小得连甩旁边的烟杆都够不到。日向杵在原地发粗气，骂骂咧咧不是他唯一想做的事，他想掰胳膊，还想杀人剜肉啃骨头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“日向你起来啦？”未见加藤人，先闻加藤声。日向没来得及出声阻止加藤和左京进来，因而两个达磨干部推门而进，看到的第一副画面便是——一个小孩子，像只疯病要发作的鬓毛狗的，小孩子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这视觉感受极其冲击，加藤和左京愣了一秒，一半是受到了惊吓，一半是因为疑惑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我去，你谁啊？日向呢？”加藤鄙夷不屑地叨叨，“昨晚我守在外面，没见着日向出去啊。”他又朝左京讲到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“难不成…”左京眯着眼睛打量陌生小孩，“是日向的私生子？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>加藤爆出句脏话，下巴合不太拢。“这么一看真的和日向很像，”但他又抓抓脑袋，“…可是也没听说过隔壁头头能生啊，孩子都这么大了，不可能吧。”左京闻言，投来看智障的眼神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这小家伙长得还挺可爱，白白净净的。”像最开始遇到日向时他稚气未脱又凶狠嗜血的样子。左京笑嘻嘻地上前，摸了他一把乱糟糟的黑发。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>加藤也跟着伸手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而预料不到的下一秒，小东西猛然拉上发条，抓过二人碰到他头顶的手，胡乱塞到了齿间。二人顿时发出了杀猪般的惨叫。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向使出最大力气咬住这俩杀千刀的手指，恶狠狠地盯着他们扭曲的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“放开我啊啊啊！”加藤一阵伸手乱拍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老大老大饶了我们吧老大！”左京首先察觉到了什么，而加藤痛得只会跟着喊老大。日向咬破皮尝到血，总算放过了他们。一个三岁大小的小不点儿，冷笑着盘起腿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还知道我是老大？”日向笑得瘆人，那绝对不会是三岁心智孩子摆得出来的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你，你真的是日向？”加藤呼呼着他的小指头，一脸难以置信，“你吃错药了？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向冷冷地抬眼，加藤立马“没有没有是我吃错药了”。左京笑了两声，把烟点上。“我们丧尽天良的坏事做多了，遭报应了吧。”他好笑地看着日向，除了不适合三岁小孩的神情，依旧不能把人和日向顺上关系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“报应就找我？”日向烦躁出奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是头嘛。”加藤赔笑，“我这就去和外面人说不准泄露，一律表示日向出远门了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向这才有个“算你识相”的样子。而左京贼心一动，面上狡猾异常。“虽然不知道原因，不过日向你这样儿也没法去见别人，打架就更不用提了，当然我不是怀疑你实力啊，”左京娓娓道来，“要不要…去无名街找Smoky‘照顾照顾’你？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我们达磨一群男人，可没有人会养小孩啊。”左京添上一句，笑面底下可猜不到在想些什么古怪稀奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“有趣，”日向扯出一个无邪却邪恶的笑，他看向左京，此提议令他变成这样的苦闷一瞬全然消失，“要是顺利，有赏。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“那我就先谢过头了。”两人阴笑着，交换过一个密谋的眼神，加藤满头挂着问号。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>爬上跑车车盖受阻，日向被迫坐在副驾驶，还绑上安全带。整只三岁小孩散发着缭缭黑气，烦躁至极，开车的光头僵直了身体。加藤不知道从哪里捡来破破旧旧的小孩衣服，洗了干净苦口婆心劝日向穿上，最小号的红色制服仍是大了许多，衬得日向越发瘦小起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一群疯狗出行少不了队形，鲜红的烟雾弹随行，无名街是目的地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky在最高处看见达磨的车队，跳下去的时候尽是无奈。“真当自己不够高调啊。”Yu瘪嘴抱怨到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>制服齐齐整整，人却是不三不四，疯狗中却没有日向，却多了个小孩。Smoky哑然，猜不到日向意图。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>加藤赔着笑脸把那小孩请下车，搞得跟什么似的，牵到Smoky面前来，小孩倒是浑身不情愿的样子。“那什么，Smoky啊，我们捡了个小孩子，但是达磨这都是大大咧咧野汉子，没法照顾啊，你看他这么小，可不能被我们祸害了。”加藤把日向往无名街总长前拉。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他看看Smoky两边就没缺席过的Takeshi和P，假意清嗓子一样咳咳，然后不自然地凑近点，低声：</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Smoky，这是日向，他吃错药变小孩了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一圈上几个人闻言，全都睁大眼睛，一瞬间都觉得达磨三把手是个傻子。银灰发色的青年皱皱眉，连惊讶也较他人收敛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“上午不是传消息说日向出远门去了吗？”他轻声问，还以为自己哪里又戳到日向不爽点，那人闹脾气跑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这不就是因为这个事？你可能不信，刚开始我们也不信，真的…你去达磨找找，绝对没日向纪久这人了。”加藤装得懊悔，“早知道昨晚就不让他喝那么多了，真是不知道他哪根筋搭错了，早上一起来就变成了这样。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky的视线投向底下还没他腿高的小朋友，说这就全部信了是假的，而小孩仰头望着他，满目纯然。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不行不行看起来还是太凶残了，”左京认真调教着日向，“你要无辜一点，天真一点，这样Smoky才会信，他肯定不好骗的。你把眼睛睁大，嘴巴撅起来，对对对就这样，有个七八成像小孩了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>靠，天真无辜，那是个什么瞎几把东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“他不仅样子变了，心智都变成三岁小孩儿了，”加藤扼腕叹息，“早上我们进去的时候他还一副什么都不知道的样子，就知道自己是日向家四男，叫日向纪久，其他什么都忘了。”他抽搐着嘴角扯谎。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“日向？”Smoky不知是信了还是没有，低头唤了一声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你是谁？”小孩子张嘴奶声奶气，又十分直接，得到了Smoky温和的一声“我叫Smoky”，日向似是明白地点点头，伸出双手便抱住了Smoky的腿，“Smoky，我喜欢你。”他咧嘴笑，灿烂极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky不自觉地揉上了他的头发，心中微动。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是日向顺理成章地留在了无名街，只有Smoky、Takeshi和P知道他是变小的日向，而无论怎么想都还是半信半疑、不可思议。从前Smoky同房照顾Lala时加在房间的小床就又有了用处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>往常日向来无名街纯属吃饱了撑的吸引Smoky注意，虽也常黏在Smoky身边寸步不离，但他当时满心都专注于Smoky，哪里对其他事物东西有过半丝分神。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而如今他要住在这里、和Smoky一起生活。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>原先该怎么看不惯的无名街小子们，日向依旧看不惯。他一晚上冲P和Yu呲牙咧嘴好几次，两人一凶他，日向就委屈着脸往Smoky身后躲。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没事找事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们也是，和小孩子计较什么，当自己还三岁呢？”Smoky维护着，日向扬着下巴抱在Smoky大腿，得意极了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>晚饭过后，就能和Smoky独处一室了，日向转着狡猾的眼珠子盘算着。那表情若放在正常日向脸上，一定相当猥琐。于是看到那奇怪小孩的奇怪表情，路过的P面露嫌弃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过他并没如愿看到Smoky换衣服，反而自己脱了个光。“冷不冷？”Smoky拿着毛巾温柔替他揩拭着身体，看小家伙摇摇头，一边不停下手上动作，一边询问着，“你真的是日向吗？会咬人肉的那只疯狗？你还记得些什么？我不管怎么想还是觉得…”此句没说完，他唇上笑容清润。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>果然Smoky不会轻信。日向吸吸鼻子，短手短脚扑了上去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要我…Smoky不行…”他嘟囔着，没有前后语序，灯光下细嫩皮肤还蒸发着热水汽。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky并不是那个意思，只是这种情况实在稀奇。他将小朋友拉开，就着那可怜目光，捏了捏日向脸蛋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不是不要你，只是跟在我身边，在无名街这里，你会吃苦的。”他洗了洗毛巾，重新又擦拭起来。他顿了顿，又一笑。“日向他哪里吃过这种苦。”Smoky摇摇头，说话的语气无奈，仿佛他面对的并不是日向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lala过来铺好了床，还蹲下来揉揉日向的头，悄悄塞给他一块糖，“嘘”了一声，说“不要告诉哥哥噢”。日向跟她拉了拉钩，女孩子全然没有戒防意识。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>把日向哄上小床，仅仅脱了外套，Smoky合衣刚躺下，小孩就跳过来趴在了床沿。日向不开口，Smoky眨眨眼。“一个人睡不了吗？要和我一起？”他问着，已经挪开了一些位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向爬上去，紧挨Smoky窝好，使劲搂住他手臂。而Smoky半分未拒绝，更给他掖好了被子。床板很硬，被子并不软，可日向心里蓬蓬松松的像塞满了白羽绒，此下暗喜着，借着Smoky身上略冷于常人的温度和熟悉的味道，觉得没有什么是比当个小孩儿更好的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>无名街的生活非常简单，即使是紧跟着Smoky，每天也没有什么特别的事可多做。日向不多开口，怕一多说话就会露了陷，这也是左京的建议。当一个小孩子，好处是被视作小孩，坏处也仍是被视作小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向可不愿意和其他同龄小孩一起滚泥巴，这还没过四天，Smoky出门去了，他吊儿郎当地蹲在台阶上，叼着Lala偷塞给他的糖无所事事，已经开始怀念本部烟雾呛人的浑浊空气、烈酒入喉的辛辣刺激和扳人胳膊的变态爽快了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>加藤正是那时候找过来的，拿着一个牛皮纸包，笑眯眯地捧到他面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“老大，看我惦记你吧？”两分钟后，这一大一小就寻了个偏僻地方，啃起了软糯入口的烤鸭来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>加藤选给日向的都是肉多骨头少的，他自己拿着鸭爪鸭脖啃得津津有味，还用骨头逗得被肉味吸引来的野猫们喵喵叫着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“现在肚子里有油水了吧？就知道这边清汤寡水的你肯定吃不惯，”加藤打趣着，“日向你说你这啥时能恢复原样，我和左京都要无聊死了，刚我要送这过来左京还拦我。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“想抽烟了妈的，”日向烦躁地吐骨头，沾了整手的油垂在膝上，三四只花纹不同的小猫围过来，伸舌头舔着他的手心手背。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“吃吃肉还是可以，抽烟这不行。”加藤剔着牙，“...三岁小孩儿能吃这么多肉吗？”他转头思考。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向猛地站起身来，几只猫惊得散开。“靠我他妈真的想杀-”他转身欲走，这里是个拐角处，加藤还没来得及提醒一句小心，日向一边喊就一边撞上了绕过来的Smoky与Takeshi。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他满嘴油都没擦干净，这一处并不通风，还弥漫着烤鸭的香味，野猫们啃着满地骨头，加藤也蹲着，嘴上还衔着一块儿。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>霎时气氛安静。半分钟后，Takeshi清了声嗓子，还是Smoky出了声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“玩完了早点回去，Lala刚还找你。”他温和地说完，和Takeshi转身向回走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向不知道自己刚刚的话Smoky有无听到，懊悔得还不忘转身一巴掌拍上加藤脑门。“看你办的好事儿！”他恶狠狠地，比完口型就撒腿去追Smoky，留加藤可怜地待在原处。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“刚刚偷吃了那么多，还吃得下晚饭吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>一到晚餐点，日向比谁都积极地在桌边坐好，还帮着拿碗筷摆桌。Smoky笑了笑他，无名街的食物确是寡淡全素，可是日向还是塞了一大碗饭入肚。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以啊，跟你说过，你不一定能吃下这个苦的。”躺在Smoky怀里待他哄睡觉之时，他果然再次这么说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向顶着小孩脸，坚决摇头。下次他肯定能坚定拒绝加藤带来的“食欲诱惑”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是Smoky看穿自己只是身体变小了，他不仅会失去Smoky的温言软语，并且一定没有好果子吃。日向打算收收心乖一点，不能像往常一般打架，那他就和“同龄人”们“打架”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>但等他反应过来，他撒着脚丫子满地跑、率着十来个小屁孩在泥里打滚，一口一个Lala姐姐嚎得越来越熟，已经做过了两整天十足十本分的三岁小孩。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>靠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向扯着头发，大摇大摆地往回走，觉得有点不对。脑子空白是挺无忧无虑的，但他若是一直维持这个状态不变，会不会当真变不回原样，甚至会慢慢想不起来自己是个成人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他又折腾得浑身脏兮兮，Smoky象征性说了他两句。可日向一抱住他撒娇，他又软着眉眼亲自帮他洗了个干干净净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>以前怎么没发现这人这么好说话，日向心里极度不平衡。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>半夜睡得迷迷糊糊时，日向吧唧着嘴翻了个身，手抓抓，发现身旁并无人。他揉揉眼睛醒过来，在床上茫然呆坐了一会儿，等意识清明了些许，耳边渐渐听到门外的咳嗽声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>定是Smoky，他咳得很厉害，日向差点以为他会把身体都咳碎了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们在一起那么久，Smoky仍不愿意把弱点暴露于自己，无论他是从前的、还是现在的日向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>咳嗽声停了几分钟，并不牢固的破旧窗户缝里溜入习习冷风，凌晨的气温往往大幅骤降，那人还在外头吹风，日向皱了皱眉，正要翻身下床去寻。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>门被推开了，轻得没有声音，没点灯，月光却也明亮，Smoky看见了醒来的他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还是被我吵醒了？”他抱歉道，缓缓走近来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向掐住大腿，拼命抑制住自己想破口教训这人的冲动。大晚上的，咳嗽还跑到吹风口去咳。他气得牙痒痒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky在床沿坐下，微微凌乱的灰蓝色发间，眼神疲累。“日向，你去旁边小床睡，好不好？”他哄着，“不然太近了，我会把病气过给你的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>傻逼逻辑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向横竖不管，扑上去用劲抱紧Smoky。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>神情一了然，Smoky拍拍他的头，半躺下去，低念着“睡吧”。他的手置在日向肩背，规律地，一下接一下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向鼻子却酸了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为他突然想到了Smoky的过去。当Smoky像他现在这般年纪时，生活的主题是被抛弃。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有家，没有宠坏自己的哥哥们，没有消遣取乐的、衣来伸手饭来张口的生活，没有人把桌上最好的菜挟给自己，没有人照顾，没有人来哄。有的只是饥寒交迫、无家可去，是活过今天便不知晓明天的担忧，有的只是黑暗无际。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向抬起头，Smoky闭着眼，面色苍弱平静。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他突然就觉得这一切没了意思。他不想被Smoky哄，不想Smoky什么也不说地、给予自己他没拥有过的东西。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>小孩样的日向往上挪着，努力仰起下巴，去够Smoky发干的嘴唇。Smoky没睁开眼睛，可扬了扬唇角。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky守护他的家人，而日向不会照顾人，他只想保护Smoky一个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他心疼死了这命都没了还“家人”个不停的蠢蛋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第二天他像没事人似的在无名街到处溜达时，并没预料到会发生的事。等他注意到有人跟着再反应过来时，已经被人从背后一敲、麻溜套上麻袋打横掳走了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>平常挨起来只是不痛不痒的程度，日向晕过去之前，还恍然大悟到现在这是具孩童身体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>嚷嚷叨叨的思绪一刻没停下，日向再次醒来的时候，还没睁眼，嘴皮子就动了起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“妈的，知道老子是谁吗居然敢光天化日敲老子的头-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他拍拍脑袋、正浑身酸胀的功夫，有人从之外将车后门哐当拉开。车内暂时只有日向一个，来人见他模样，滞在原地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“就是你们？”日向不屑道，换了个姿势盘腿，懒怠地撑着身体。几个男人抱着孩子，似乎正要往后座里塞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“叫你绑小孩你绑了这是个谁？！”一人抓狂道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我抱进来的时候是小孩子啊？！”另一人不可置信。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们瞪了会儿对方，日向也察觉到些异常。他低头看自己的身体，已经恢复如常。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“早知道打脑袋有用老子早该来试。”日向大笑了两声，不管外面几人莫名其妙的眼神，开始扭动起手腕脚脖子，几天没活动筋骨，他可正愁没地方撒野，“喂，我说，把孩子放下先。”他命令到。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>几人面面相觑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说放就放啊？”其中一个乐了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“凭什么听你的。”另外一个也说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向冷冷抽搐嘴角，不满地拿手指剜耳朵。“我他妈只说一次。”他浑身都萦绕着黑丧气，抬眼看过去，一个男人向后退了半步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我怎么...觉得他有点眼熟，”那人道，转头问旁边家伙，“你们不觉得他有点像...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“达磨一家的...”另一人没说完，“头”字被他吞回肚子里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“靠你们这群废物，脑子有病你们绑日向纪久？！”离日向最远的那人气结，他从旁边抽起一玻璃瓶，迅速砸了半边，“给我上啊白痴！”他首当其冲，将那尖锐玻璃挥往日向。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向躲也未躲，只抬了抬手，用掌心直直挡住那瓶子。玻璃扎进他肉里，血滴滴答答地流下，日向咧了咧嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>身上不带红，如何是他达磨一家？</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>嗅到血腥气，他立马兴奋了起来，手脚躁动不安。他抓住那瓶身一抽夺过，下一秒便砸向那人的额头，并连着右脚用力一踢，那人就摔了出去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他从车后门下去，刚站直，另外几人一齐涌上来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“拐你妈的儿童。”日向三下五除二解决了几个，正坐在一人身上边骂边打。他拿拳头打得人脸血肉模糊，无名街几人赶来的时候，庆幸孩子们都躲得远远的，脸上套着麻袋并未看见这场面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这只不把人打得爬不起来就不收手的疯狗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向打够了，甩着拳头站起来时，注意到无名街小队众人嫌弃的神色。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“干嘛，”他哼哼，“帮你们忙就这个态度？”他翻脸就走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>走出几步路，才想起来没问上一句“你们老大在哪儿”。半路又撞上几个歹人，日向一乐，心想人还不少。打斗的时候他分心抬头，果然在三楼捕捉到军绿色大衣灰蓝色头发的那家伙。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是这几人他也不管了，立刻朝Smoky的方向追去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smoky虽打得轻松，但他始终尚在病中未愈，踢翻最后一人之后看见日向上来之前，他还扶着栏杆咳了好几声。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向拖拉着步子走过去，唇角扯动着。他的右手还在流血，本人却并不在意，他注意到Smoky左手上也沾了不少。但Smoky那么聪明，日向想，那肯定不是他的血。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他上前，沾满鲜血的两只手重合相叠。他牵住了Smoky，Smoky这才侧头看向他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>抬眸，日向纪久那欠揍的脸时隔一周出现在了眼前，Smoky轻许睁大眼，有些惊讶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么，你以为不会再看见老子了？你休想。”日向伸手钳Smoky的下巴，不分地点场合地倾身去，碰碰Smoky的嘴唇。日向露齿咬了咬，Smoky仍在喘气，“你们自己的事就交给你咯。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>日向退开时欠揍地笑着，刚刚他没打完的几人已经跟着他上了来，日向双手一撂。到旁边席地坐下看戏，烂摊子全留给Smoky。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>灰发青年望了望他，眸中深度难测。他什么也没说，转身投入了打斗。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>只是路过日向时，多踩了他两脚。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>